Star and Marco Join the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: After Ludo failed to get Star's wand, he teams up with Eggman to stop the Sonic Heroes. Will Star and her friends team up with the Sonic Heroes and stop Eggman and Ludo? And will Star and her friends join the Sonic Heroes? Read and find out.


Star and Marco Join the Sonic Heroes.

Hey guys. Here is the second to last story of 2016. This will have Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco join the Sonic Heroes along with Team Sonic, Team Skylanders, Team Spyro, Team Crash, Team Total Drama, Team Ever After High, Team SpongeBob, and Team WWE. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega, Activision, WWE, Nickelodeon, Disney, Mattel, and Cartoon Network. With that said, let's get the story started. This is a one shot.

On earth in the town of Echo Creek, we see Star and Marco heading to school.

"So are you ready for school?" asked Marco.

"You bet," said Star.

Just then, Janna and Jackie appeared next to Star and Marco.

"Hey you guys," said Janna.

"What's up?" asked Marco.

"Nothing mutch," said Jackie.

"That's good," said Star. Do you guys want to hang out after School?

"Sure," said Janna.

"I don't mind," said Jackie.

So Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco made it to school and got done with their day in school and are now hanging out together. But they don't know that they are going to meet a certan group of heroes soon.

With Ludo, he was trying to come up with a plan to get Star's wand.

"I've got the plan," said Ludo. I'll track Star down on where she is hanging out with her friends.

With Star and her friends, they were at the park.

"Are you sure you want to hang out here?" asked Marco.

"I'm sure of it," said Star.

"Ok," said Marco.

Just then, Ludo appeared.

"I'll stop you this time," said Ludo.

"With what monster?" asked Star.

"No monster this time Star," said Ludo. I'm going to fight you myself.

"Bring it on," said Marco.

So the battel began with Star and her friends batteling Ludo and the battel ended.

"I'll be back," said Ludo.

"That was weird," said Star.

"I agree," said Jackie.

"What if he teams up with someone from another dimension?" asked Marco.

"We'll never know," said Jackie.

With Ludo, he was thinking of a new plan to stop Star and her friends, but has nothing.

"I can't believe this," said Ludo. What can I do to stop Star and her three friends?

"I can help you," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Ludo.

"Over here," said the same voice.

Ludo turned and saw a man on a monider.

"Who are you?" asked Ludo.

"Glad you asked," said the voice. I'm DR. Eggman. And I would like to team up with you to take down our enimeies.

"Who is your enimey?" asked Ludo.

"The Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"I'm in," said Ludo. Where are you anyway?

"On Mobius," said Eggman. I'll send you there now.

So Eggman sent Ludo to Mobius and was waiting until Star and her friends and the other Sonic Heroes to appear.

"I've got a bad feeling about Ludo," said Marco."

We agree," said Janna and Jackie.

"What if he is on another dimension?" asked Marco.

"Let's just see for ourselves," said Star.

So Star and her friends made it to Ludo's bace and saw that he wasn't there.

"He's not here," said Jackie.

"This is bad," said Janna.

"He left a note that says he is in a dimension called Mobius," said Marco.

"We must go there now," said Janna.

"I agree," said Jackie.

"Then let's go," said Star as she opened up a portal using her dimensional scissors.

So Star and her friends went through the portal to Mobius.

On Mobius, Sonic and his friends were relaxing from their battle of Eggman and Plankton.

"What another good battle," said Sonic.

"No dout about it," said Elise.

"I bet the others will be here again," said Gage.

"What makes you say that?" asked Amy.

"I'm just saying," said Gage.

Just then, Team Total Drama, Team Spyro, Team Crash, Team SpongeBob, Team Skylanders, Team Ever After High, and Team WWE appeared from their homes.

"Hey there Sonic," said Dean.

"What's up?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing mutch," said Dean. Me and the other teams wanted to see you. Plus, We've got a bad feeling about Eggman.

"Cool for you guys to see us, and not cool about Eggman," said Tails.

"Yup," said Daniel.

Just then, Star and her friends appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Spit Fire.

"No idea," said Sammy.

"I agree," said Daring.

"Same here," said Crash.

"I agree with all three of you," said Spyro.

"Hi there," said Star.

"Who are you four?" asked Sonic.

Star and her three friends introduced themselves to Sonic and the other teams.

"Glad to meet you," said Seth.

"Same here," said Janna.

"Who are all of you?" asked Jackie.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Marco.

Team Sonic, Team Skylanders, Team Spyro, Team Crash, Team Total Drama, Team Ever After High, Team SpongeBob, and Team WWE introduced themselves to Star and her friends.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Star.

"Same here," said Silver.

Just then, Eggman and Ludo appeared.

"You heroes are done this time," said Eggman.

"I'll get that wand of yours Star," said Ludo.

"I don't think so," said SpongeBob.

"You're going down," said Eggman and Ludo.

"Then bring it on," said Raven.

So the battle began with the Sonic Heroes and Star and her friends using their moves and the battle ended with the heroes winning again.

"Curss you Sonic and friends, I'll be back," said Eggman as he went back to his bace.

"I'll be back Star," said Ludo as he went back to his bace on earth.

"That was a greight battle," said Star.

"I agree," said Roman.

"Same here," said Coco.

"How would you Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie like to join us as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Star and her friends.

"We have a communicater for you four," said Tails as he gives Star and her friends their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said Star and her friends.

"No problem," said Tails.

"We've got to get back home," said Star. Take care everyone.

So all the teams went back to their homes and everything went back to normal.

The end.

That's the end of another good story. The last story will compleet the Sonic Heroes. Find out who will join them in the next story next month. Don't forget to review.


End file.
